Tire-Pressure-Monitoring Systems (“TPMSs”) are known in the auto industry. Such systems typically include a plurality of TPMS sensors associated with the tires or wheels of a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, or other wheeled vehicle. The TPMS sensors include a sensing component for sensing (e.g., measuring, detecting, or determining) at least one tire condition including tire pressure. The TPMS sensors also include a transmitting component that transmits information (e.g., tire pressure) obtained by the sensing component. The transmitting component transmits the information to a TPMS receiver on the vehicle, which may display the information to an operator of the vehicle. In this manner, the operator of a vehicle can be provided with information warning of improper tire conditions. The transmitting component typically transmits the information to the receiver wirelessly via radio-frequency (“RF”) signals in accordance with the transmitting component's operating characteristics. Operating characteristics of a TPMS sensor's components are part of the overall operating characteristics of the TPMS sensor that define the TPMS sensor's functionality. For example, operating characteristics of the transmitting component may include a transmission frequency, a type of modulation, and a transmission power-level, for example.